1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual air-conditioner for motor-cars with a temperature control device and particularly contemplates temperature control of blow-off air cooled by an auxiliary evaporator installed in a trunk compartment of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dual air-conditioner for a motor-car has a main evaporator and an auxiliary evaporator which are typically respectively installed in an instrument panel and in a trunk compartment of the car.
It has been known, in order to control the temperature of blow-off air cooled by the main evaporator, to control re-heating of the cooled air passed through the main evaporator.
However, it is undesirable to heat again the air cooled by the auxiliary evaporator in order to control the temperature of the cooled blow-off air because it leads to a bulky temperature control device.